1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to fiber distribution frames.
2. Background Art
A fiber distribution frame serves as the primary interface between outside plant fiber optic facilities entering a central office structure and the fiber optic equipment installed within that same location. The fiber distribution frame provides a centralized point for the organization and administration of the fiber optic facility and intra-building fiber equipment cables; provides a flexible platform for future fiber growth; and provides re-configurable connections between any two terminations or appearances.
In its most basic form, a fiber distribution frame is a housing, cabinet, enclosure, etc., which houses fiber optic components or portions of fiber optic components. Fiber optic components include fiber optic cables, fiber optic jumpers, fiber optic strands, fiber optic connectors, etc. In general, fiber optic components extend into and out of the fiber distribution frame. The fiber distribution frame has connecting panels and the like for enabling the incoming and exiting fiber optic components to be selectively cross-connected together.
A fiber distribution frame includes a door which is connected by a hinge or the like to the front-side of the frame. The door opens and shuts in order to provide and limit access to the fiber optic components housed within the fiber distribution frame. When shut, the door functions to shield the fiber optic components from the outside environment and from inadvertent or unauthorized access by human personnel. It is desired to limit access to fiber optic components communicating optical signals having high laser output power.
A problem occurs when the door is shut too close to the fiber optic components placed within the front-side area of the fiber distribution frame and actually touches or contacts portions of these components. The contacted fiber optic component portions will be compressed somewhat during contact with the door and if the door is shut too close then the door will compress the contacted portions to a large extent. For example, the contacted portions of the fiber optic components may be bent at an immediate 90° angle.
Fiber optic components require a minimum bend radius to function properly. That is, fiber optic components cannot be bent past the minimum bend radius in order for the components to function properly. A bend radius in a fiber optic component less than the minimum bend radius may cause the component to unduly attenuate an optical signal transmitted by the component thereby resulting in loss of signal strength. If the fiber optic component is bent to a large extent, the component may experience fracture thereby requiring replacement by another component.